Never give up The viper stands by you
by nana-army-centon-codiase-candy
Summary: Randy Orton and John Cena face the strength of love when one of them sacrifice what he loves the most of his life.  rated m to be safe


Randy Orton, The viper, the legend killer, was completely in love with his best friend and on screen enemy John Cena. The chain gangs solder . John was really in love with him also. It was well known that they`ve been together for almost 3 years they became best friends at OVW and the rest just happened.

Hey babe what´s up? Randy ask seen his man enter the locker. Nothing much. Amm Ortz.? Randy look up from the bench he had been sitting. What is going on you never lose your words. Randy kept staring directly in to his boyfriend's eyes trying to get an answer. I`m about to get fire but you will keep you`re title. Randy this is something I need to do I cannot let that bastard get a title he does not deserve it. I know that miss is cashing is briefcase tomorrow but I'd rather prefer you handing him the title than be at least one night in the hands of Barrett

The only thing that Randy can do was to kiss John with the passion that only true love knows. Oh God John!why do you do that why do you always make the sacrifice just to do the good thing you love your job you love been on the ring and the fans, but anything that you decide I`m going to stand by you forever. They look at each other just when they were about to kiss some one of the staff call them to the match that will end John's career.

After a really intense match Randy RKO Wade and the 1,2,3 count was completed the vice of Lillian Was heard in the arena LADIESS AND GENTLEEMMMAANN HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STIILLL WWE CHAMPIIOONNN RANDY ORTOOON!. That was it the end of a dream but he had a more important thing to do celebrate his man win.

The way to the hotel was in a comfortable silence both man already knew what the other was thinking. As soon as they step a foot on to the hotel room they start making out as if there was no tomorrow outside noises disappear it was just the two of them. Randy I love you and I`m so proud of you. John said looking him directly in the eyes. I love you to Johnny all thou you shouldn`t do that what you did ill rather lose my title than have you fired. Randy step forward to John he was standing close to the door. He raise his hand cupping his cheek and then lean forward to kiss him just a small peck on the lips.. Randy I did it because I wanted to I did not want to be part of raw if I have to be with nexus. So just shut up and kiss me. Randy lean forward and kiss John..Well any way we have things to do baby.

Oh! Really like what Johnny. Aggh don't call me Johnny ain`t a 5 year old. I know that if not I'll be a pedophile. Any way lets talking and more kissing. Randy lean forward to kiss him it start as a innocent kiss and it grew little by little until it was a kiss full of love and passion and lust. John start to undo the buttons to the young man kissing his way down each button was a kiss until he arrive to the waist band of randy`s jeans, and came back up to kiss him on the lips while randy start getting his hands under the rim of the shirt and start pulling it out without stop kissing each other.. once he was shirtless both of them start undoing their jeans and the boxers they cocks standing proud against their toned abs. John star pushing the younger man to the bed. they were completely different from each other. Outside the bedroom randy was a calm down Serious person. And john was completely different. He was loud and obnoxious. But in the bedroom randy did not mind to be submissive to john he like been taken care of. Randy was on his back with john on top of him kissing each other hey coated a finger with lube and start rimming randy`s entrance the only sounds were moans and growls of pleasure. I`m ready john please just get in. Not yet babe I do not want to hurt you.

After adding a 2nd finger John star entering randy`s ass and he start on a low pace and start pounding on him. The sound of love and passion fill the room.

*John POV*

When I start moving inside Randy I wanted to go slow, to show him how much I love him, that I need him and that he was the most important person in my life.

John, go faster please. Oh my god john.

Mmm!Randy I …Randy I'm Cumming,

Cum baby cum in me. Reaching my orgasm point I explode inside randy and randy came all over my chest and his abs, I fell on top of randy, Jay baby I love having you on top but you are squishing me. I Pop my head up to look at him and then roll over to the bed immediately randy wrap him self on my side and he felt to sleep .. Having Randy by mi side made me realize it was worth every single sacrifise..

THE END


End file.
